Lake Islands Rezoning
Lake Islands Rezoning! Help rezone for more property! Have you dreamed of having another piece of property to decorate? Well now you can make it a reality! You and all your fellow players can now work together to help Celine submit a rezoning application for the lake islands, enabling you each to buy your own private island! Once the rezoning application is complete, you can purchase the Lake Island property, which you can expand and decorate like your ranch! You can even build a Cottage on it! Rezoning the lake islands is a cooperative quest, so everyone's contributions will count towards getting it done. Talk with Celine in the Town Hall to get started. To contribute, you can complete the following quests: *Special Document Paper (20 hour cooldown) *Scrounging More Paper (Cannot accept during Special Document Paper quest. No cooldown) Complete these quests until you reach your platform's goal! This quest line was introduced on Monday, April 29, 2019 Official Codename Blog Redeem this code 'LAKE-ISLA-NDRE-ZONE' for 1 FREE Large Energy Pack Lake Islands Rezoning Application Location: Town Hall in The Commons | Prerequisite: Town Hall & Level 30 Celine is trying to rezone the Lake Islands behind your ranch so everyone can buy a private island! But due to impossible number of islands in the lake, this rezoning application is gargantuan, and they need your help! Until it’s completed, you can complete the Special Document Paper quest once a day, and the Scrounging More Paper quest as many times as you’d like. Everyone’s turn-ins will help, so even if you can only do one or two a day, it’ll still get completed eventually! Note: If you are at max level, XP ( ) quest rewards are replaced by gold ( ) Special Document Paper This Daily Quest has a 20 hour cool down Token Satchel x1 }} ※ Note: The Time Turner trinket is effective on this quest. Token Satchels may include bush bucks, or various currency tokens Scrounging More Paper This quest has no cool down, and can be done as many times as you’d like. (Cannot accept during Special Document Paper quest.) }} 'Rezoning Application Rewards' Sandwich x1 Quester's Satchel x1 or Buy a private island Once the rezoning application is complete, if you are at least level 250, have fully expanded your house and have built all the buildings in the Commons, including the fourth floor of the skyscraper, you can purchase the Lake Island property, which you can expand and decorate like your ranch! You can even build a Cottage on it! The Arthur the City Planner is swamped with applications to buy islands, but for a 5% tip, he'll do yours straight away. Buying the property deed, and processing your application, will cost you 2,100,000 Gold or 99 Bush Bucks 'Lake Island Purchase Reward' or Cottage Rowboat Rowboat request or Achievement }}Note: You can get lumber by doing Jim's quest each day, but if you're in a hurry to get your boat built, you can buy lumber from him - 20 Cut Lumber will cost you 20 Bush Bucks . Doing so, will gain you immediate access to your island, however, 3 Days must pass before getting the Cottage quest. When the job is done, you can find your boat parked on the water on the upper right of your ranch. Just click it, and it'll take you to your island! After a 3 day wait, you will be ready to build a Cottage on your Island Expand Your Property There are 15 Expansion slots you can choose from that unlock and increase your land area. Expansions progressively increase in cost. Once purchased, you must whack bushes, weeds and trees to clear the freed land. Vacation Cottage Prerequisite: You must first complete the Rowboat quest, and wait 3 days for the Cottage quests to begin. ''' '''Requires level 290 or |name2= Island Cottage Permit |type2=main |desc2= You need to get a permit from the City Manager in the Town Hall before you can build a cottage on your lake island property! Talk to the City Manager to find out what he wants, and then get it for heim. |task2= Find the Lost Amulet |reward2= or |name3=A Lumbersome Amount |type3=main |desc3= You need a whole bunch of lumber in order to build the cottage on your lake island property. Jim the Lumberjack can help you get it, but only 20 a day. Return to Jim each day and do his daily quest until you have enough lumber to proceed. |task3= Obtain 80 Pieces of Lumber |reward3= or Vacation Cottage Achievement }} Note: You can get lumber by doing Jim's quest each day, but you can buy lumber from him if you're in a hurry to get your boat built - 20 Cut Lumber will cost you 20 Bush Bucks Achievements or |lvl2= Vacation Cottage |req2= Build a cottage on your island (Requires level 290) |rew2= ? |lvl3= Island Acreage |req3= Purchase every property expansion on your ranch and island |rew3= ? }}